Turn on rouge and flirt with girls
by rougethebatfan11
Summary: Mark, a Yuri fan, becomes rouge the bat and has a chance to "enjoy" a little
It was an ordinary day for Marx, after returning from school he watched stories femslash on your computer, even with his mother reproaching this behavior
"Mother to it, there is nothing much to read these fanfics" screams Mark for his mother  
"None of that child is not sure to read these stories" complains Mark's mother, Anna "moreover is not as if a woman were to become lesbian just by being kissed by another woman," says Anna out of her fourth child  
"Mother are just stories," says Mark, after his mother leaves the room he says "our, as it is boring, but changing the subject, now that she's gone I can see some Rouge Tg TF  
After some time, Mark says, still reading "guy, was going to be so cool, turn the power Rouge and me" fun "with some girls" Mark sees a site saying:  
"Transform yourself into your favorite character test of a free week, no side effects after transformation  
WARNING: in his first transformation you can assimilate a little personality of his character "  
Mark went to the site and saw what it was, it was enough to buy a conversion kit, he accepted the offer and night your request arrived.  
Mark went to the door of his house and took his delivery so quietly went to his room to get his fun as rouge the bat  
"Well, now just me change and meet new girls," said Mark picking up the kit and its transformation begins: it is a little smaller and your waistline begins to tune taking a feminine silhouette, her breasts also increase and legs and ass get bigger his eyes are painted blue, and his mouth wins a lipstick color, their clothes also change becoming a black mesh with a heart in the chest and white boots with heart marks also appear gloves on his hands, his voice is more feminine and Mark begins to resemble a bat, begin to grow some hair on his face, his eyes widen a bit, it gets a muzzle and grow wings on his back, was done, Mark had turned rouge the bat, the problem is his mother had heard some strange sounds and went to Mark's room, actually it would be a problem if that she was not his first "guinea pig".  
Mark kept his kit prepared for when his mother arrived  
"Mark, what's going on here?" Asks Anna before opening the door and asssustar with what he saw "what are you?"  
"This is my chance" Mark thinks "I'm rouge the bat, a friend of his son, he told me a lot about you, but did not tell me it was so beautiful," says Mark approaching Anna  
"What do you mean by that? SE ! MOVE "cries Anna  
"Calm, it will never been kissed by a woman before, because if so you are in luck because I was the first" Mark, kisses his mother in the mouth, as she had never been kissed by a woman, especially for a woman bat she was confused and shocked and just desmaindo  
"Well, now I have a little fun," says Mark before flying out behind her next victim Roxy.  
Roxy Mark was a school girl, a tomboy legitimate, Mark tried to tease her saying it should be more feminine, but today he will do something different.  
he entered the Roxy's house and she was asleep, Mark took the opportunity to look for a dress that he used against his will, at a school dance.  
shortly after Mark woke Roxy, who was startled by what he saw  
"What are you, as came into my room !" shouts roxy  
"No one so important, dear, now stand in silence please" Mark kisses Roxy Pro Fe more she tried to push him away, she could not.  
after that, Mark put the dress on her and tied her  
"It was good to see but remember: I prefer the most feminine" says Mark fleeing Roxy house  
After that, Mark remembered that the transformation would not last much longer, but he could still go visit a teacher who always scolded him for his "literary taste" good time for sweet revenge.  
Mark enter snuck into the house of his Jennifer teacher, he hid in the bathroom and turned on the shower, Jennifer went to see what was happening and came across a naked bat woman bathing, she had no time to say anything, was thrown to the ground , received a kiss on the mouth with a certain passion and was left there.  
Mark had left his clothes outside the house and put back on the road, as he returned home after his first night of fun  
First and last night of fun  
What Mark did not know was that his mother had agreed and had found everything she had gotten rid of the rest of the transformation and good kit, say Mark is in serious trouble


End file.
